Bei Vollmond
by vs. Goliath
Summary: Vollmondnächte aus einer anderen Perspektive. Wenn der Tränkemeister mit dem Werwolf...
1. Default Chapter

**Bei Vollmond**

Nachdem uns M9 auf ihre Geschichte Vollmondnächte bis nach ihrem Urlaub warten ließ, überkam mich ihre Muse und knutschte mich so verzweifelt ab, dass ich mich beeilte, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.  
Das Ergebnis steht unten und ist die gleiche Geschichte aus einer etwas anderen Perspektive.  
Dabei nehme ich an, dass Peeves nie ein Mensch war, oder es viel zu lange her ist, um sich an gewisse Details zu erinnern. 

**Oktober**

Mein Name ist Peeves und für euch bin ich die größte Nervensäge der Welt.  
Ich hoffe, damit ist alles geklärt und ihr kommt nicht auf die Idee, mir Seifenwasser überzukippen wie diese zwei schrecklichen gleichaussehenden Jungen. Letztes Schuljahr ist etwas passiert, das mich ganz schön durcheinander gebracht hat... Was gibt es da zu lachen, hä?! Den Wirbelwindzauber von dieser Lusche Lupin habe ich ihm zurückgezahlt. Hähähä.  
Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Obwohl Lupin tatsächlich etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Am Anfang schien es, als könnte es sehr lustig werden. Dumbledore hielt seine Rede, blabla. Die Schüler wurden eingeteilt und der Blutige Braron hat gesagt, wenn ich Ärger mache, dann wird er mich...  
Egal, das wollt ihr bestimmt nicht wissen.  
Der Lichtblick war Lupin, der Weichling. Der würde dieses Jahr nichts zum Lachen haben. War damals als Schüler schon so eine Null. Ha!  
Hat immer an diesen zwei schwarzhaarigen Jungen gehangen, konnte die nie unterscheiden. Waren beide ekelhaft.  
Lupin war schon immer mein Lieblingsopfer, weil er vor allem Angst hat, der Feigling.  
In den erstenTagen war ich so beschäftigt, die Erstklässler zu Tode zu erschrecken oder in die Irre zu führen, dass ich Lupin fast vergessen hätte.  
Das war entsetzlich. Ich musste etwas tun.  
Ich habe Lupins Kaffee mit Tarantellazusatz versetzt. Hihi. Den ganzen Tag konnte er sich nicht hinsetzen, ohne sofort aufspringen zu müssen.  
Der war vielleicht fertig, ist fast im Stehen eingeschlafen. Dann habe ich die Kröte von diesem Idioten Effil entdeckt, oder wie der auch heisst.  
Hab mich prächtig amüsiert, wie der Kleine sein Tierchen gesucht hat.  
Am Abend habe ich dann Lupin und Professor Snape zur alten Weide gehen sehen.  
Leider kann ich das Gebäude nicht verlassen. Ich hätte zu gern gesehen, was Professor Snape Lupin antut. Der kann den doch auf's Blut nicht leiden.  
Es muss ihm viel Spass gemacht haben, die zwei sind nämlich nicht so schnell wieder aufgetaucht.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Snape in Hochform. Alle Schüler haben über ihn gejammert. Ich denke er hat letzte Nacht geübt, wie man Leute quält.  
Wie ich diesen Mann bewundere, er macht den Leuten noch mehr Ärger als ich und muss sich nicht vor dem Blöden Baron in Acht nehmen.  
Ach ja, Lupin ist jedesmal, wenn er Professor Snape gesehen hat, knallrot geworden und als er nicht hingesehen hat, habe ich seinen Mantel geklaut. Das war dann aber Snapes Mantel, dass der den Diebstahl nicht merkt, habe ich ihn zwischen die Kleidung der komischen Wahrsageschrulle gehängt.  
Die hat so viel von dem Zeug, die merkt das nie. Und wenn doch, Professor Snape kennt einige lustige Zauber um sie zu quälen. Ach, ich bin so herrlich böse.  
  
Am Abend ging er gleich wieder zu Lupin. Der war aber nicht da. Ich habe ihn gesehen, wie er zu Weide ging. Ob er Professor Snapes Bestrafung erwartet? Ich hoffte, dass es ihm nicht gefällt. Von solchen Leuten habe ich gehört, sie mögen es, wenn man sie quält.  
Himmel! Ich werde ihm früher doch nicht eine große Freude gemacht haben? Das mir! Ich fühlte mich so gedemütigt und nutzlos.  
Wütend versteckte ich mich hinter einer Rüstung und erschreckte Professor McGonagall, als sie vorbei kam. Da fülte ich mich schon besser.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen sah ich die beiden wieder. Geister müssen nicht schlafen, wisst ihr?  
Sie sprachen von einem Trank. Etwa einem Heiltrank? War es so schlimm gewesen? Hatte Lupin deshalb wieder Professor Snapes Mantel an?  
Meine Güte, dieser Mann ist beeindruckend. Ich musste diesen Mantel haben, ihn untersuchen, vielleicht war ja noch Blut dran?  
Ich beschloss, Professor Snape im Auge zu behalten. Von diesem Mann konnte ich noch viel lernen.  
Am Abend kam er mit einem Glas zu Lupin. Leider ist es für einen Geist sehr schwer, in ein bewohntes Zimmer einzudringen. Zum Glück kam er gleich wieder heraus. Ohne Glas! Bestimmt hat er Lupin vergiftet.

Ich bin ein sehr beschäftigter Poltergeist. Der einzige auf dieser riesigen Schule. Ich muss alles alleine erledigen, Ärger machen zum Beispiel. Als Professor Snape in denn nächsten drei Tagen nichts mehr mit dem immer noch lebendigen Lupin anstellte, außer ihn anzuknurren, musste ich mich wieder meinen Pflichten zuwenden.

Ach ja, der Mantel hatte keine Blutflecken. Ich habe ihn vor Wut ins Klo von Myrthe gespült und sie gleich mit. Jippiee! Hat die vielleicht geheult.


	2. Die zweite

**Disclaimer: Diesmal gehört mir wirklich nix davon.**

Der Winter ist etwas kurz geraten. Genug Zeit, um die Story vom M9 zu lesen, denn das hier ist die Kurzfassung.

****

**November**

Ha! Halloween war einfach traumhaft. Ich bin dem Baron entwischt und habe den Kürbissaft mit Elchwurz versetzt. Vier Leute konnten nur noch dröhnende Brunftschreie von sich geben, bis einer was gemerkt hat. Und sie dachten, das wären diese rothaarigen Zwillinge. Ich bin sooo gut!

Lupin ist jetzt drei Tage hintereinander zur Weide gegangen und Professor Snape ist nicht hingegangen. Ich bin etwas durcheinander. Warum nutzt er die Gelegenheit nicht? Lupin scheint ja auf Bestrafung zu brennen.

**Dezember**

Es schneit, es schneit und der Matsch auf der Treppe ist von mir! Und der dumme Effil ist heruntergefallen.  
Juchu!  
Und Professor Snape ist mit Lupin wieder zur Weide gegangen. Alles ist gut.

Es ist kalt und alle frieren. Und ich habe ihre Mäntel versteckt und keiner kann nach draußen. Ätsch.  
Oh nein, der Baron! Ich muss weg hier!

**Januar**

Das war sehr...unangenehm. Mir geht es schlecht, ich habe miese Laune und zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder suche ich die Schüler heim, die sich noch hier herumtreiben, oder ich bereite den Untergang von Hogwarts vor und stelle Farbtöpfe auf die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer. Ja, das klingt gut. Moment, da ist Professor Snape.

Er war nur ganz kurz in Lupins Räumen, ich habe wohl nichts verpasst.

Am nächsten Abend, wesentlich später. Professor Snape war fast unsichtbar. Aber den übermenschlichen Sinnen eines Poltergeistes entkommt man nicht, vor allem wenn man auf Mrs. Norris' Schwanz tritt.  
Er ist zu Lupin gegangen. Ich war sehr neugierig. Gut, dass er die Tür offen stehen gelassen hat. Er hat den Zauberstab gezogen und ist zu einer Tür geschlichen. Er hat irgendetwas hinein geworfen. Dann kam ein riesiger Hund heraus und Professor Snape hat ihn geschlagen.  
Der Hund hat ihn gebissen und er hat sehr geblutet. Und da hat Snape noch das Wachportrait eingeschüchtert. Was ein Mann!

Am nächsten Abend kam dann Lupin zu Professor Snapes Büro und schimpfte mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich, weil er Lupins Hund geschlagen hatte. Armer Professor Snape, ich weiss genau wie das ist, ausgeschimpft zu werden.  
Und dann sind sie wieder zur Weide gegangen. Oh Lupin, deine bösen Worte wirst du bitter bereuen.

Langsam frage ich mich wirklich, was hier los ist. Professor Snape und diese Flasche Lupin vertragen sich nicht. Soweit alles klar. Aber was treiben sie an der Peitschenden Weide mit Feder und Papier? Das kann doch nur etwas Perverses sein. So sauer, wie die danach aufeinander waren, muss es sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Sie reden nicht miteinander, sehen sich nicht einmal an. Nur Professor Snape knurrt manchmal etwas.

Und wo verflixt, steckt Lupins komischer Hund?

**Februar**

Ich bin entsetzt. Professor Snape ist nicht der, der er war, bevor...  
Ja, was war eigentlich passiert? Lupin kam zu ihm, wie er es in letzter Zeit häufiger tat. Dann waren sie die ganze Nacht da drin. Ich weiß es genau, ich habe den Türwächter befragt. Er hat ganz bereitwillig geantwortet, nachdem ich ihm gedroht hatte ein neues, sehr explosives Experiment der durchgedrehten Doppelgänger an ihm auszuprobieren.

Am Morgen stürzte Lupin heraus und hatte sein Hemd falsch herum an. Er wirkte ziemlich durcheinander. Als später Professor Snape herauskam, hatte der sein Hemd zwar richtig herum an, schien aber innerlich in kaum anderem Zustand zu sein, als sein verhasster Gast.

Und seit dem schleichen sie umeinander herum, wie zwei Katzen, die nach Fisch riechen.


	3. Endlich ein Rating?

Mina und M, danke für die netten Reviews. Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie Westerwelle, der tatsächlich 18% gekriegt hat. Das war ja auch ein Spaßprojekt. Um so besser, wenn es euch auch Spaß macht.

Das ist das letzte Kapitel aus meinem Schreibkrampf und es hat eigentlich einen passenden Schluss. Nur fehlt noch einige Zeit bis zum Schulschluss.  
Vielleicht leiht mir M ja noch einmal ihre Muse für den Rest des Jahres.

**März**

Jawohl! Professor Snape ist in Hochform. Er tyrannisiert die Schüler und brüllt den doofen Lupin an.  
Er. Ist. Wieder. Da.  
Und Lupin kommt zu ihm. Ich will dabei sein!

Da kommt Lupin heraus, er scheint völlig verwirrt zu sein. Aber nach Professor Snapes Grinsen ist alles bestens verlaufen. Das sieht sehr unheimlich aus.  
Wann habe ich diesen Mann schon mal grinsen sehen?  
Wann?

Es ist warm und sonnig. Ein Wetter, bei dem es keinen drinnen hält. Außer einem armen, ans Haus gefesselten Poltergeist. Ich habe nur Nachts meinen Spaß, wenn die Hormone schießen von Leuten, denen Pickel sprießen, dann treffen sie sich irgendwo im Dunkeln um sich zu küssen. Und wenn sie die Augen schließen, ihre Lippen sich vorsichtig nähern und Brillen aneinanderhängen, hab ich so manchem Paar Effils Frosch an die Lippen gehalten. Hach, was ist der Junge nützlich.

Und ich hab Snape gesehen. Ich weiß, warum sich die Leute küssen. Damit sie hinterher ihren Freunden davon erzählen können und ich weiss, dass es ihnen viel Spaß macht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum SNAPE, mein Snape diesen Schafskopf Lupin küssen musste.

Er hat es getan. In einem abgelegenen Klassenraum. Erst haben sie sich höflich unterhalten, dann hat Snape diese Lusche Lupin hineingezogen und dann hat er ihn geküsst! Auf den Mund! Und Lupin schien zu versuchen, Snape die Zunge zu klauen. Das hat mindestens eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Darum musste ich einfach Miss Norris auf Lupin schmeißen.  
Snape war sehr sauer und Lupin hat diesen Wirbelwindspruch auf mich angewendet. Ich war vier Tage völlig verknotet, weil mein Kopf in meinem Bauch steckte und mein linker Arm einfach nicht aus meiner rechten Pobacke wollte. Dazu hat mich der Baron mindestens eine Woche...  
  
Das wollt ihr bestimmt nicht wissen.

Jedenfalls wusste ich, Lupin würde dafür büßen.

**April**

Ich hatte den perfekten Plan und bin zu Lupin geschlichen. Durch die Wand konnte ich nicht, deshalb habe ich mit dem Torwächter verhandelt. Der Typ war so verängstigt, dass er mich sofort durchgelassen hat, als ich ihm versprach, niemandem etwas davon zu verraten. Seltsam, aber äußerst nützlich.

Ich schlich mich in Lupins Schlafzimmer. Dort war niemand und ich bereitete alles vor. Es war perfekt.  
Der Zauber war alt, ich hatte ihn in einem Buch der rothaarigen Landplagen entdeckt. Er würde Lupin gehörig durcheinander bringen und der würde Snape nie wieder küssen. Ha!

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Es waren Lupin und Snape.  
Ich versteckte mich hinter dem Bett und hoffte, sie würden nicht hier her kommen.  
Aber ich musste alle Hoffnung fahren lassen und mich im Wandteppich verstecken. Der Schutzzauber der undurchdringlichen Wände wirkte in beide Richtungen. Ich konnte nicht heraus!  
Sie bemerkten mich zum Glück nicht.

Sie zogen sich aus. So etwas habe ich schon mal erlebt. Ein Junge hatte das gemacht und alle anderen haben gelacht. Aber hier lachte keiner. Es schien sich um eine Art Zauber zu handeln, denn beide waren sehr ernst und konzentriert.  
Ich überlegte, sie etwas zu erschrecken und wollte gerade aus dem Wandteppich fallen, als Snape rief: "Warte!"  
Snape hatte etwas in der Hand, das er neben das Bett stellte und Lupin wurde rot.  
Und dann hatte Lupin ihn auf den Mund geküsst und dann auf die Nase. Das war komisch, sowas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Da fiel mir der Zauber ein. Er wirkte wohl schon, Lupin fand offensichtlich den Mund von Snape nicht mehr. Ich war begeistert. Bald wäre alles wieder gut.  
Lupin schien seinerseits immer mehr die Orientierung zu verlieren. Er kam immer weiter vom Weg ab und entfernte sich von Snapes Gesicht. Ich hatte gewonnen.

Zufrieden wollte ich das Zimmer verlassen, leider musste ich durch die Tür wie ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher, uärks!  
Aber da hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch von Snape. Es klang schmerzerfüllt.  
Ich entdeckte ein fingerähnliches Ding an seinerm Bauch, das auf Lupin zeigte. Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass Snape nichts tat, um Lupin loszuwerden. Der Zauber musste auch ihn beeinflussen. Aber solange sie sich nicht küssten, war ich beruhigt. Neugierig beschloss ich zu bleiben und lachte spöttisch, als Lupin seine Lippen auf Snapes Bauch drückte. Daneben!  
Dann streckte er Snape die Zunge raus, traf damit aber nur den Bauch. Gemerkt hat er es nicht, denn er leckte eine ganze Weile an ihm herum.  
Und endlich kam die Reaktion. Snape drückte Lupin mit seinem Bauch weg.  
Er packte ihn an den Haaren und schob ihn von sich. Dann drehte er sich weg und suchte nach etwas neben dem Bett, das ich nicht erkennen konnte.

Als er es hatte, griff Snape dem Lupin zwischen die Beine, wo ich jetzt ebenfalls so ein Ding sehen konnte, das seinerseits auf Snape zeigte.  
Seine Hand glitt weiter nach hinten und schien in den Mann einzudringen. Fast tat mir Lupin Leid. Er krümmte sich und wimmerte, er hatte wohl große Schmerzen. Snape griff fest zu und bewegte seine Hand noch mehr. Lupins Reaktion war ein entsetztes Keuchen. Dann ließ Snape endlich los, packte das Ding an seinem Bauch und rieb daran, als ob er sich da verletzt hätte. Es zeigte noch immer auf Lupin und so hob Snape den armen Mann hoch und setzte ihn darauf.

Lupin machte einiges an Geräuschen, während Snapes Ding in ihn zu stoßen schien. Dabei wirkten beide sehr angestrengt und Snape begann plötzlich, Lupin ins Ohr zu beissen, dann in den Hals und dann packte er Lupins Ding am Bauch und rieb daran. Beide hatten plötzlich einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht und Lupin begann zu zucken. Snapes Bewegungen wirkten unkonzentriert und krampfhaft. Sie wurden immer schneller und ich begann mir große Sorgen zu machen.

Als Lupin schrie mit geschlossenen Augen, das Gesicht nach oben gerichtet, konnte selbst ich nicht mehr zusehen.  
Ich stürmte vor, um die beiden zu trennen, als Snape einen kehligen Laut von sich gab. Er zuckte ein paar mal und schien zu versuchen, sich um Lupin herumzuwickeln.  
Ich blieb erstarrt stehen und wartete ab.  
Die beiden Männer ließen sich einfach fallen und rollte sich auf dem Bett ineinander zusammen.  
Und dann küssten sie sich.

Auf den Mund!


	4. Das Betthupferl

Hallo M, danke für die Werbung, aber deine Muse war nicht weiter an mir interessiert. Vielleicht solltest du nochmal in Urlaub fahren.  
Damit es keine halbe Story bleibt, habe ich bei Rent a Muse angerufen und die haben mir eine Aushilfe geschickt. Ausgerechnet, wo ich einen Profi gebraucht hätte. Nun, man muss nehmen, was man kriegt.

Tag Minchen, ich darf doch Minchen sagen? Jedenfalls wette ich, die Weasleyzwillinge haben den Zauber erfunden, um ihren Spaß zu haben. Und es geht schneller weiter, als ich gedacht hätte.

Hi Lorraine, ich finde auch, der Harte und der Zarte sind einfach zu verschieden, als dass Langeweile aufkommen könnte. Und das ist wirklich eines der besten Pärchen.

Hallo Adelaide. Danke sehr, ich bin wirklich schlecht mit solchen Szenen. Und die dann von jemandem beschreiben zu lassen, der null Ahnung hat? Hilfe.

Das nächste Kapitel wird dann wieder etwas schlüpfrig. Und mir gehen die Ideen aus.  
Für Kapitelüberschriften.

**Immer noch April**

Die beiden haben mich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dabei bin ich wie ein Blitz durch die Tür geschossen.  
Ich hasse ihn! Hass! Hass! Hass!  
Bang!  
Da bin ich doch glatt gegen die bescheuerte Rüstung geknallt. Von der ist der Helm runter gefallen. Und dann ist er weggelaufen.  
Ich bin natürlich sofort hinterher. Einen Helm zu jagen, das war jetzt genau das Richtige. Hier ist ja nichts, wie es sein soll. Gar nichts. Nicht einmal Lupin.  
Blöder Helm, verflixt!  
Hab Dich!  
Auuuuu!

Woher sollte ich wissen, das dieses Mistvieh von Katze unter dem Helm war. Mrs. Norris ist das dämlichste Haustier, das je in Hogwarts unterwegs war. Hat vermutlich eine Ratte gejagt. Wenn Katzen nicht die einzigen Lebewesen wären, die Geister kratzen können, würde ich sie viel öfter ärgern.

Ich geh ihr besser aus dem Weg.

Was habe ich gelacht, als Potter damals vom Besen gefallen ist und dieser Lockhart ihm die Knochen aus dem Arm gezaubert hat. Jetzt ist der Junge schon wieder herunter gefallen und nur wegen den Dementoren.  
So ein Schwächling. Ein Geist muss die Grauen nicht fürchten, aber ich habe sie gespürt, als sie dem Schloss nahe kamen. Ich mag sie nicht. Sie stehlen mir die Show, das habe ich von Malfoy.  
Ein seltsamer Junge. Er wird alle paar Jahre eingeschult und verschwindet zwischendurch mal.

Ob Lockhart Lupin küssen würde?

****

**Mai**

Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ein Zauber von diesen Feuerköpfen kann gar nicht funktionieren. Demnächst gehe ich in die verbotene Abteilung und suche mir da etwas passendes heraus.  
Die Idee mit Lockhart finde ich immer besser. Die beiden stecken nur noch zusammen und ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie treiben.  
Hoffentlich gehen sie bald wieder zur Peitschenden Weide.

Effil sucht seinen Frosch. Ich mag den Jungen. Aber den kleineren Rotschopf kann ich nicht leiden. Dauernd heult er was über seine Ratte. Ich hoffe Mrs. Norris hat sie gefressen. Ich kann jetzt sogar wieder an ihr vorbeischweben, ohne dass sie mich anfaucht.  
Außerdem habe ich mich umgehört. Von den Bildern weiss ich, dass Lockhart in St. Mungos ist. Da macht er bestimmt gerade Urlaub. Ich hoffe, er hilft mir trotzdem. Schließlich war ich nett zu ihm.  
Zumindest netter als ich eigentlich sonst bin.

Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie schwer es für einen Geist ist, etwas zu schreiben?  
Meine Spezialität ist Sachen kaputt machen. Das ist doch viel wichtiger. Aber der Brief ist fertig. Dank der Hauselfen, die für mich geschrieben haben. Ich bin auf Lockharts Antwort gespannt.  
Aber bis die kommt, habe ich Zeit einen anderen Zauber auszuprobieren. Diesmal aus der verbotenen Abteilung.  
Da kann nichts schief gehen.


	5. Jetzt hupfen sie

Hallo M, ich weiß nicht, warum ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe.  
Ich bin fürchterlich schlecht mit solchen Szenen und dann versuche ich es gleich nochmal.

Ps: Diese Geschichte spielt mehr oder weniger in der Vergangenheit, leider entspricht dem absolut die Grammatik. Sorry.

**Mitte Mai**

Es ist perfekt. Oh nein! Habe ich das nicht schon einmal gesagt? Aber dieses mal wird nichts schief laufen.

Das ist meine Rache Lupin. Ha.

Die Kerzen stehen. Die Zeichen habe ich gemalt. Mit Jungfrauenblut.

Fragt mich bloß nicht, was das ist. Die Hauselfen haben mir versichert, dass die Hühner jung wären und die Frauen von Hühnermännern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie dabei so komisch gekuckt haben und ständig nervös mit den Ohren gezuckt. Sie haben mir völlig wirres Zeug erzählt, von Eiern und dabei Schluckauf bekommen.  
Ihre Eier können sie behalten. Ich will Zaubern, nicht Leute bewerfen.

Also, die Kerzen, das Blut, schwarze Seide und eine rote Feder.

Ah, sie kommen.

Bah, jetzt küssen sie sich wieder. Und Snape hat schon sein Hemd aus.  
Lupin findet meine Kerzen romantisch. Was ein Idiot.

Ihh! Lupin ist rückwärts in die rote Tinte von Snape getreten. Weil der Phönix mir keine Feder leihen wollte, habe ich das Fass über der Feder von einer Eule ausgeleert. Vielleicht war es wirklich etwas viel.

Nein! Nicht!

Lupin hat sich den Fuß mit meiner schwarzen Seide abgewischt. Die ist dann doch gar nicht mehr schwarz.  
Da, jetzt küsst Snape Lupin auf den Hals. Und wirft ihn um. Ha! Mein Snape ist eben sehr stark. Schade, dass Lupin dabei auf dem Bett gelandet ist.

Ich hätte ihn gerne am Boden gesehen.

Oh.

Jetzt ist Snapes Hose auf mir gelandet. Ich glaube, das ist das Beste am ganzen Abend. Snape zieht gerade Lupins Hemd aus, aber das kann er behalten.  
Die beiden schnaufen ganz schön, wie die Leute, denen die Treppen weggelaufen sind und die deshalb einen Umweg gehen müssen.

Sie küssen sich wieder auf den Mund! Ich muss mich beherrschen, der Zauber, ich muss mich auf den Zauber konzentrieren....

Beinahe wären sie aus dem Bett gefallen. Snape wollte vor und Lupin auch. Wenn sie wenigstens in die gleiche Richtung gekuckt und sich nicht gegenseitig in die Augen gestarrt hätten.  
Snape leckte an Lupins Brust, immer an den rosanen Knubbeln herum. Und zieht sogar gleichzeititg Lupin die Hose aus.  
Dieser Mann kann wirklich alles.  
Und es scheint ihm zu schmecken, er hört damit gar nicht mehr auf.  
Lupin hat die Augen geschlossen und keiner scheint mehr etwas zu bemerken.  
Gut so.  
Jetzt kommt meine Stunde und ein Zauber, den ihr nie vergessen werdet.

'Die Feinde vereinen und Freundschaft verneinen. Nicht anzuwenden bei Liebenden, kleiner Stern.'  
Komischer Zauber

Nur miteinander verheiratete sind Liebende und die tragen einen Ring. Das weiss ich vom Mönch. Und Snape hatte noch nie einen Ring an. Es ist also alles bestens.  
Jetzt drückt Lupin Snape auf das Bett. Und seine Zunge läuft über die Brust von Snape zum Bauch. Das merkwürdige Ding ist wieder da und steht senkrecht hoch.

Uh! Jetzt hat er das Ding im Mund.

Na Lupin, wie gefällt dir dass, wenn Snape an deinen Haaren zieht? Er hat zweifellos die Oberhand auf deinem Hinterkopf.  
Mein Severus ist eben der Größte.

Moment, der Zauber.  
'Heinrich von Hadernoch'  
Was soll das für ein Spruch sein?

Jetzt nickt Lupin. Er sollte vielleicht das Ding aus dem Mund nehmen, dann kann er auch wieder reden.  
Na bitte. Das war mir sowieso nicht geheuer. Snape hat ganz merkwürdig geatmet. Lupin leckt jetzt wieder an dem Ding herum. Da kann ja nichts passieren.

Himbeercreme?  
Was meinte Lupin mit Himbeercreme? Die werden doch hoffentlich nicht anfangen zu essen.  
Das stört doch meinen Zauber, beim Essen würden sie mich bestimmt bemerken.  
Lupin holte eine Tube hervor und rieb rotes gelartiges Zeug auf Snapes Ding. Der hob seinen Hintern und stöhnte laut. Vielleicht hatte er Schmerzen.  
Er hat gesagt, Lupin soll ja nicht aufhören. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Heilsalbe.  
Sie werden mich wohl nicht hören.

'Dnief niem ies dnu'  
Das kann ja keiner aussprechen.

Jetzt reibt Snape den Hintern von Lupin mit dem Zeug ein. Der wackelt dabei ganz schön mit seinem unteren Rücken. Und jetzt fasst Snape ihm zwischen die Beine.  
Dieses Mal war ich nah genung dran um alles genau zu erkennen. Snape steckte seine Finger in ein Loch in Lupins Hintern. Lupin schien es auch gar nicht so weh zu tun, wie ich das letzte Mal gedacht hatte.  
Sie scheinen irgendwie zu tanzen. Dabei reiben sie ihre Bäuche aneinander. Snape lässt seine Finger wo sie waren und Lupin reibt ihm den Hintern, während er an den Knubbeln auf Snapes Brust nuckelt.  
Wie die kleinen Kinder. Aber echt.

'Dnuerf ies ud'  
Langsam müsste doch irgendetwas passieren.  
Nein, ich meinte nicht, dass Lupin sich jetzt auf den Rücken legt. Und nicht, dass Snape das Ding an seinem Bauch in dieses komische Loch schiebt.  
Es sieht fast so aus, als ob die beiden kämpfen. Sie atmen sehr heftig. Das machen Malfoy und Potter auch immer, wenn sie sich verhauen. Und Snape hält Lupin auf dem Bett fest.  
Mein starker Snape. Endlich seid ihr wieder Feinde.  
Jetzt drückt Snape den doofen Lupin sogar mit dem Kopf auf das Bett. Ha! Ich sehe wer siegt.  
Snape ist oben und Lupin winselt um Gnade.  
Moment. Lupin hat tatsächlich gewinselt.  
"Severuuuus!" Ja , das hat Lupin tatsächlich gesagt. Oder eher geheult. Wie ein Wolf.  
Und dabei gezuck, als wäre er die Spielratte von Mrs. Norris.  
Snape hat mehr gebrummt. Das mag ich an ihm. Er macht nicht viele Worte, aber die in einer angenehmen tiefen Stimme.

Ich muss mich mit dem Zauber beeilen.  
'Kleiner Stern, bei Liebenden ist dieser Zauber unwirksam.'

Ich denke, ich behalte die Hose.


End file.
